


Poisoned Down To The Bone

by Sammy_Caliburn



Series: Poisoned Series [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Addiction, Emotional, I cried making this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn
Summary: How many years of poisoning himself led the this moment? Years of struggling, hiding it all with a smile and popping a pill of some sort. Enjoying the floating feeling until he crashed to the ground with a deep aching in his chest. The time travelling, losing his loved one, what led to it all. So many harsh words, cutting his heart to pieces as he drowned it all in the poison he swallowed. He just wanted to be with the one he loved so bad. Staying with his family who didn't even notice when he was kidnapped, was it even worth it?Sobriety was it really overrated? It left him in his thoughts, struggling to cope. All he wanted was to see him again, staying sober was not easy with his brain.





	Poisoned Down To The Bone

His body seemed to come back into reality. Enjoying those last moments of that numb feeling, like he's floating on a cloud high in the sky. All he wanted to was sit in numbness, forget that he had given away his heart, or what  was left of it anyway. He lifted his hands to his hair, scratching his scalp and enjoying the light tingling it left behind. The softness of his hair was somewhat comforting. He felt his high fade into an afterthought and he struggled to decide on getting up. He opened his eyes, squinting as the light made them water. There sat Ben, a usual disappointed face staring at him as he took off his headphones to hear his nagging. 

He feigned annoyance about the nagging, but it was comforting to know someone cared a bit anyway. Cared for his self destructive, drug addicted, and lost self. It was soothing to his aching heart. He crashed to being a somewhat sober version of himself. Well. as sober as he could get when he had swallowed so many pills hours before. 

"I thought you were sober" 

"Correction! I  was . But as i said before, Sobriety  is overrated !" 

A smooth smile making its way onto Klaus's lips as Ben shook his head. He ached again as Ben turned and left, disappointment etched onto his features. Klaus tried to anchor himself. Holding onto the edge of the bed, soft blankets rumpling up underneath his touch. He swallowed down the bitter taste of misery. His shaking hand lifting up to clutch onto the dog tags around his neck. The cold metal settling his racing heart for a moment.  

Thoughts flooding his mind, as fresh as the day it happened.  One by one the hit him: the gunfire, helicopters, the aching in his heart, the tears in his eyes, the desperation in his voice . Klaus felt himself gasp for air as he pulled out of his memories.  He combed through his memories, remembering the time he got kidnapped, found days later by not his brothers, but by a cop . Who since the incident he learned was Detective Patch. Minutes before he found himself in 1968 and beginning the best but also the worst 10 months of his life. 

He shook his head, letting his hand fall away as he stood. Shimmying into his tight pants, tie dye crop, and modified military fatigues. Leaving his room took some convincing. Knowing he might face his family who belittled him, forgot him, gave him less thought than a measly insect. Today his thoughts were bad even with the drugs pulsing through his system. So many moments he could remember  being brushed off by Luther. Allison rolling her eyes in annoyance with him. Diego clenching his jaw as he spoke. Five flat out ignoring him. Vanya's distant approach to him if they were in the same room. His father's neglect but also torture when he was younger. 

His fingers itched for a release, wanting to dig into his skin as it had many times before . His throat was dry and tight as he managed to get a drink. Not even thinking of those around the house in their respective spaces. Klaus wondered for a moment. Thinking that would anyone in the house realize he was gone until weeks after it had happened? Would they know the ache in his heart, the lump in his throat every time he delved into his memories. Could they even fathom it? He wanted them to know his pain but at the same time, he cared for them too much. He cared way too much. He loved them despite their neglect. Even a little bit of affection and love back would be enough for him. Be enough to make his heart ache in a way they wouldn't even know. The flashbacks he got over and over would make them unable to function, the pain he knew would be too much for them. So he hid it, not letting them know. Letting them see his energetic and high self instead. He was so tired by now.  

He was poisoning himself, not only for himself, but for his family. Would they would be better off without him? Would they even care? The one person who actually cared and loved him was gone, already waiting for him in afterlife. Staying sober was torture though. To get a small chance of seeing Dave he would torture himself with the spirits around him. It was damaging him even more than he already was. He wanted to be with him, the one he loved. In the afterlife he visited for those brief moments was so  soothingly numb, like when he was high. He struggled daily, always teetering on the edge of giving in. Today might be the day he fell over the edge. Taking so many pills to become numb forever, never having to ache the way he had to before. The thought seemed so comforting. His mind not clear as he returned to his room with a glass of whatever alcohol was there. As long as it was alcohol he didn't care. 

Struggling to sit up he sat at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.  He rubbed his fingers on the glass in his hand, playing with the condensation as he gathered his thoughts he wanted to write . Over the next hour or so he poured his heart out onto the paper, letting it flow out of him along with the tear on his cheeks. He wrote for each of his beloved siblings, Luther, Diego, Allison, Five, Ben, and Vanya. He knew Ben wouldn't be able to read it by himself. He hoped his siblings were nice enough to leave it out in a chance of Ben reading it. It was his heart torn and poured all on the paper in his writing. Klaus's heart ached so bad as he thought of finally joined Dave. It hurt so bad to join him and leave his family, but he wanted to be numb and finally be with the love of his life. 

The was quiet, soft sounds of the outside world right beyond the walls of his room.  He took the glass, now almost drained of the legal poison, and gathered as many pills as he could find to fit in his palm.  With one last stab of regret he slapped his hand to his mouth and swallowed them with the bitter liquid. It settled in his stomach. He slipped on his headphones and began his music. He smiled in a melancholic way as he looked at the extensive writings he was leaving. His hand clutched the dog tags on his chest, cold metal seeming so warm compared to the chill in the air.  Soon enough the numbness washed over him like waves; pushing and pulling at his consciousness . Tears squeezed from his eyes as the miserable smile graced his lips once more. Finally, the numbness washed over him, pulling his consciousness into dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not fret!!! I will be writing more chapters for this. It's not a sad end! I promise <3 Thanks! I hope you're excited to read what is next!


End file.
